Just One More Night
by shandulah84
Summary: [Post Twilight Princess] Zelda hosts a ball to celebrate Link's victory and invites an unexpected person to it. Will Link feel the desire to attend and what will happen when he encounters this mysterious person? oneshot LinkxMidna


Yeah, this little fanfic popped into my head one day so I wanted to write something where the couple danced at least once. And then I was inspired to create this thing, as rushed as it may seem. Took me about two nights, though it's only a piece of work on the side of my long epic I'm in the process of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters in this oneshot. Well anyway, onto the story and remember to r&r!

Oh and it might be OOC, I'm not sure...

**----- **

**Just One More Night**

The ingeniously decorated room glittered with dancers on the ballroom floor waltzing to a romantic song. Princess Zelda glanced at the trumpeting trio of instrumentalists feeding music towards the lively townspeople in the middle. Her eyes drifted towards the black-robed, light azure-skinned Twili resting against a fancy seat in solitude in the back.

_Link will be surprised once he gets here to see this,_ Zelda mused, a faint brush of wind breezing past her braided locks from the window. Her pink silky gown was not too elaborate for the occasion and slightly bore down with moderation to cleavage. However, depressed Twili in the corner looked more the miraculous charm of the night with dazzling wisps of golden hair unfurling into a ponytail at the front.

_That dress is just amazing that I ought to thank Father for making it. It suits her perfectly_, she thought, looking the woman's midnight black dress up and down in envy.

A chain-mailed knight strode up during the occasion and regarded Zelda with a question, "Your Highness, the Hero is on his way to the Castle. Should we lower the bridge?"

Zelda nodded and added, "Yeah, just in case he joins us. I have yet to reveal to him that great surprise over there," she pointed to the voluptuous Twili in the crook of the room.

The knight stared in fascination at her egregious outfit, the striated bands of Twilight running down her arms and legs. "Ah, she's a beauty, isn't she?" he added. "The Hero is one lucky man to have such a fine lady. Is she from another tribe, Your Highness?"

Zelda dipped her head and signaled towards her knights to droop the bridge as soon as soon as she spotted Epona in the distance. She was able to see because the room was suspended in the air with obelisks spiraling upward and openings in between. The fire in the hearth behind her warmed her considerably, the merry packs of people bumping against one another.

Outside the confines of the castle, a chestnut charger sprinted towards the skyline palace in the distance, wind licking her feet. A rider with ballroom formal wear clung onto the saddle for dear life as soon as she scrambled to a jolting halt at the bridge. Nearly flipped from the mount, Link picked himself up and proceeded towards the Castle antechamber.

Castle guards were stationed outside of the shimmering citadel wielding lances and stopped Link. "Halt! Who goes there!" they chanted simultaneously.

Link could only mutter one word, and that was his name, "Link."

The notoriety in his title jerked the armored soldiers to the side as Link was allowed admission to the ball. He glanced upwards momentarily to see prisms of light and turrets alike lancing up towards the firelight sky. Firecrackers boomed overhead and marked the setting as somewhere overly romantic and mushy to share confessions.

His eyes shut briefly at the spark of a memory, knowing he would be unable to enjoy this as much as the other Hylians did. Knowing Midna was not here to prance at his side, Link notched into the battlement anyway, just to please Her Highness.

_I don't want to upset her after she put so much effort into this celebration over my victory,_ he thought solemnly. _But I didn't save the day alone...She was always there beside me... _

The duet of sentinels were eyeing him warily, as Link came to notice, before he moved past them and was greeted by an old friend. Illia alarmed him into a cold sweat by tackling him onto the ground, glomping him from behind. "Oh, goodness, it's good to see you again, Link! It's been quite a while!" she cheered.

Her arms were tucked around his neck, but he slightly untightened her ringing grasp from around him, saying, "I'm sorry, I don't have time," his first words that day.

Regret began to stifle over Illia's features, face nearly changing scarlet as her fashioned dress. "Huh? But I thought—"

She never finished when the blonde hero bolted away from her and shoved through the juggernauts of people in his way. Inside the castle, a disquieted Twili female felt abandoned and isolated in the multitude of Hylians, choosing best to stay seated until her secret love arrived. However, hopelessness was beginning to flood her mind as she remembered the near maudlin farewell between she shared with him, knowing his forgiveness was far off.

_I don't...want to see his expression when he walks in that door..._ she thought, the handsome countenance of the man filtering through her mind. And, to her chagrin, in that instant, the illusioned man had to barge through the doorway, shoving all imposing dancers aside. While the sight may have appeared brave, he was the last person she wanted to see that night.

Link's eyes darted back and forth across the danceway before they finally landed on the gowned Zelda. Upon noticing his advent, Zelda rose from her chair and walked up to him, sharing warm greetings, "Hello, Link. I'm relieved to find you actually arrived here tonight. You see, this ball was held especially for your victory, if you hadn't noticed."

He had indeed remembered and shook his head to warn her of repeated reminders, which she acknowledged. "Oh! There was something I wanted to show you!" she quickened before taking his hand and leading him towards the throne. "I have quite the surprise for you, my friend."

Link was befuddled by her statement and unexpected gesture that his head angled to evade her gaze. But upon circumventing, his blue orbs landed on something mystifying and august in exquisiteness. Shrouded alone in a beautiful black satin garb perfectly framing her handsome figure was a young lady around his age.

Time stood still for Link as his heroic blood froze. To the fair maiden, the penetrating gaze seemed to have speared holes into her soul, his daggering gaze much like the one he gave months ago. Now, it seemed as if he was literally shocked out of his mind...

_I-It c-can't be?!_ Link's mind wondered, turning to Zelda in apprehension. "I see you're rather alarmed, Link," Zelda alerted. "Where are your manners?" laughing lightly.

With a playful nudge from Zelda, Link was pulled like a magnet towards the alluring Twili seated in aloofness. However, he jarred to a halt as soon as they exchanged an eternal amber gaze, whereupon he noticed the traditional Twilight hood was missing from her fiery head. His eyes skittered up and down along her curvy form, taking in the handcrafted dress neatly sharpening her figure.

_If I'm correct in saying that's really her...that dress looks absolutely..._ Link thought, moving to speechlessness as he forgot the air of people bumping into him.

"Why are you staring at me?" the woman quipped reddeningly, trying to conceal her face.

Link backed up a step and basked once more in the phantoms of her beauty, shaking his head and speaking scarce words again. "Nothing," he said, continuing, "except that you look absolutely stunning...if I might add," his face rubricating crimson.

An expression of rank embarrassment twittered across her face. "Uh...thanks?" she remarked, blushing furiously like her hair. "Wh-Why are y-you h-here...?"

Link's former devitalized mood was momentarily forgotten with the ingress of her presence back into his world. Holding out a hand, feeling vocally outgoing, "I would just ask you, but I needed to confirm my suspicions if it was really you," blushing. "May I have this dance, my lady?" finishing rather banally.

Zelda watched the scene from her position on the throne as Link moved his hand closer towards the Twili's head. "Please?" he asked softly.

The Twili was having difficulty digesting Link's motives, questioning why he was even asking for a waltz and from her. Her amber-crowed eyes flickered with a trace of sadness before, along with her head, they ascended to stare into his eyes. Her supple hand slipped timidly into his, "I-I guess it wouldn't hurt," she finished as Link helped her up.

As she was lifted from the golden seat, Link's eyes locked onto hers and they moved towards the center floor, hand curled around her own. The odd pair coupled towards the flame-etched ring at the heart of the spire, a red-golden dome wreathing a shadow above them. People slinked past the progressing pair and extended outwards to allow the heroes space more freedom.

Link and Midna gathered closer together until their bodies were nearly touching and they flushed scarlet. After seconds of watching the swarm of dancers, Link's hands tentatively tapped her side and lingered slightly away from her skin for quite some time. Midna copied his actions, except her gaze faltered as her hands hovered above his broad shoulders.

Zelda upon her perch witnessed the growing scene and snapped her fingers faintly, signaling the singers to play an unhurried song. Like punctilious puppets, each couple transitioned sideswaying lightly to the rhythm while Midna and Link were merely standing there in an unofficial embrace.

The steady, magnetic rhythm, however, cajoled them into closer contact with one another and slight movement. Both their faces were a lush crimson as their dilatory embrace steadily accelerated into a half waltz. Link's elbow poked Midna's side when his arms enfolded her more and his muscular body was pressed into hers. Her arms eventually became draped around his neck, face as red as an apple and bunched into his chest.

Midna's eyes slid shut as she listened to the throes of his pounding pulse, the mollifying music lulling her nearly to sleep. She stopped her shaking as she felt Link's body relax considerably, something to ease her lugubrious mood. The sailing waltz promenaded for what seemed to be hours when only in a matter of minutes, the music concluded the final note. However, they remained in that position for quite some time, in spite of the upbeat rhythm rumbling in the background.

Zelda noticed at the center of the dance floor that Link and Midna were now obdurate to release one another, despite the slamming snare drums in the atmosphere. A smile of satisfaction and mirth tugged at the corner of her lips, the successful night carrying on.

-----

Link and Midna after for what seemed ages finally disengaged and exchanged tender gazes. "I didn't think you'd know how to even dance, Link," Midna chanted, face turning red.

He raked a gloved hand through her wine-golden locks, enjoying the smooth texture beneath his grasp. Her delicate fingers dug into the thickness of the regal clothes and twiddled along his shoulders. "You know, now that the song is over, would you like to take a break from here?" she asked faintly. "I mean, this crowd is a bit too overbearing for me."

Link nodded and brought a finger to her lips to silence her and remind her he understood. His gentle touch coaxed her spirits as she nearly melted in those ocean-blue orbs of his. With a hand hooked to hers, Link steered her out of the ridge-cresting crowd into the moonlit courtyard below. Descending the steps down into the flowered court, Link noted the spewing fountain edifice at the interior and headed towards it, flowers brushing against his boots.

Midna scanned the surroundings once they stopped, staples of flourishing shoots beaming from the ground in an array of colors. The nightlight trickled a small shaft of ashen light onto each deposit's petals, the after-effect strikingly beautiful. From this point, Midna could gaze out at the combustion of firecrackers flagging overhead.

After looking around, a teasing smile appeared on her face. "Hee hee, I didn't know you were _that_ type, Link," she noted, causing him to redden faintly.

The aesthetic clarity of the scenery caused Link to beam warmly and glance down upon her, never noticing his hand was still linked to hers. "All I can say is beautiful," he tersed.

His eyes were stunned with the hauntingly pretty face of Midna underneath the crescent of moonlight. Adoring how it radiated the blue fire within her skin, Link circled around to face her, tempted to stroke a hand against the nape of her cheek. Instead, once Midna pirouetted likewise, Link began quietly, shutting his eyes in sadness, "All these months...have been difficult..."

Midna indeed understood what he was pertaining to: their departure several months ago was in planning. It seemed the event had been onerous on the two of them, though she never did suppose Link had taken it so hard, judging by the way he hadn't spoken of her in nearly a year. Of course, what would she know about that?

A diamond tear dusked from her eye, catching Link's attention, who debated over actions crawling in his head. "I'm sorry, Midna. I didn't mean to," he apologized, taking a step towards her.

His hands were shaking as he vacillated between clamping her between his arms and letting her alone to lament. Her irresponsiveness was unnerving as her tears eventually crescendoed into heavy rasps and shaking sobs. Her mind was swarming with a million emotions, each of guiltiness for having ever left Link's side in the first place.

_I shouldn't have to face him right now. I mean, what could he possibly want with someone who broke his heart more than once?_ she thought limberly.

In spite of her brooding, however, Link continued to progress towards her as convulsive tears turned to labored breaths. _This is so unlike the imp I used to know..._ Link thought, prompting himself many times over to draw the arms from his sides. A solitary rose petal streamed off the tip of his nose and landed on Midna's goldenfire head.

Her sobs escalated as she began, "It's my fault...I-If I hadn't shattered that Mirror, Link...none of this might have happened...I know you were sad all that time and I apologize..."

Finally, Link urged his taut muscles forward into action, his hand neatly coming to rest along the side of her teardrop face. Midna tensed at the sensitive touch and heeled her head to bear witness to the tenderness iridescent in Link's eyes. He skated his masculine fingers across the tip of her chin before cupping it in his hands. "I'm not sad anymore, Midna, now that you're here, though I don't know for how long. How did you come back?"

She whispered through her brackish tears, "A young prince...I-I can't remember...he offered to take the throne once the sages permitted me back into this world...They returned me to this realm of light saying they were willing to give me one more opportunity to see you again...I thought you would be—"

His hand moved up and down along her face, "Angry? Why would you say that?"

"Because I assumed you would be after I broke your heart that day..." she cried as Link pulled her in an embrace, Midna burying her head in his chest.

For the second time that evening, the waltzing couple dazzled into an encircling cuddle, filling one another's heart with a mug of warmth. Midna could feel Link's steady breathing as he held her close to him stroking her soft strands of hair peacefully. "You know...earlier I was almost depressed enough to be considered insane..."she began incidentally. 

Link's voice cooed tenderly in her ear, "Oh, because you had no one to dance with? But then I showed up and saved the day again!" he cheered, kissing the top of her head.

Midna smiled faintly as she remembered his heroics on their journey months ago, _Has it indeed been that long since we've seen one another?_ She stipulated that it had extended into a number of years before their unlikely reunion at this eve, but that was ruled out because Link's features would have matured more so by then.   
Her heart warmed at the slide of his lips across the peak of her scalp before she blushed lightly at the touch. _At least he hasn't changed. Still the brave, stubborn Link I'm used to. _

He released her and she soon was encompassed with rejection, a look of disparagement falling across her face. However, Link's look intensified as his proceeding actions paralyzed her out of her senses. Without saying a word, Link occluded the gap between them and brought his lips down upon Midna's in a delicate kiss. Her eyes widened as saucers until she began to return the much-favored gesture with lovingness.

And all that could be resounded in the backdrone were the muffled tides of spouting moisture from the marble fountain behind them. But the emotions were fluent enough as the contact grew on into minutes until it split and the two were staring each other in the eye.

"That was...interesting..." Midna blushed before diving in again to taste the adventurer's confections once again. Eventually, they were forced to pull apart from one another since the night was drawing to a laconic conclusion, Midna having remembered something beforehand. "Oh, that's right. The princess said I could sleep here tonight...but, where will you go—"

Link eased his hand along the nape of her neck, "Right along beside you. Even if there's an impropriety to it, I don't mind," he regarded kindly, kissing her hand.

Sleep was on the pathway to stealing Midna's consciousness as her eyelids drooped idly, Link taking notice. He scooped his arms underneath her and carried her out of the flowered courtyard back towards the now dark castle. After meeting up with Zelda and corroborating the approval of sleeping alongside her, Link shifted Midna upon the covers and crawled in beside her.

The Twili's eye opened and closed as Link settled in and stationed off towards a fantasy of pleasant dreams. His arms were draped around Midna's waist until the dancing dawn broke on the horizon the next morning.

-----


End file.
